Missile Madness (PvZH)
:For the similarly named ability in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Missile Madness. 225px |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Hearty |class2 = Crazy |tribe = Science Imp Superpower Trick |ability = Do 3 damage to a Plant and 1 damage to all other Plants. |flavor text = For Z-Mech, any target is a good target. }} Missile Madness is 's in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the and classes. It costs 1 to play, and its ability does 3 damage to a selected plant and 1 damage to all other plants on the field. Origins It is based on one of Z-Mech's abilities in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 with the same name. Statistics *'Classes:' Hearty, Crazy *'Tribes:' Science Imp Superpower Trick *'Ability:' Do 3 damage to a Plant and 1 damage to all other Plants. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description For Z-Mech, any target is a good target. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Ability change: Attack for 2 damage in three random lanes. → Do 3 damage to a Plant and 1 damage to all other Plants. Update 1.24.6 * Strategies With This superpower costs as much and does as much damage as Electrobolt, which is also one of 's superpowers. So that's definitely something to keep in mind when using this as removal, but as it stands, it's really effective against smaller units with less health while removing a well-sized target (3 health is in range of a lot of early threats worth using this for). However, it's not a bad idea to use this solely to remove something the same way you would use Electrobolt for, as Electrobolt is a great superpower, so being able to effectively use 2 is pretty advantageous. But you could definitely play out a combo against a -like strategy that this might have greater effect against. The only synergy really plausible with this is Binary Stars because of its splash damage capabilities but it's definitely not really a reliable combo, and as the card is in its state, the best as standard removal. Against Just like Electrobolt, having many threats on the field or boosting the plants' health to at least 4 reduces the impact of this trick. Generally, just be careful of swarming lots of plants that have 1 health as Z-Mech may have this superpower ready. You can also make Z-Mech think twice before using this trick by having Mirror-Nut or Hibernating Beary on the field. However, be on the lookout for Rolling Stone and Weed Spray if you are going to use this strategy. Gallery NowitsScienceImp.jpg|Missile Madness' statistics Missile Madness Card.png|Missile Madness' card MissileMadnessCardImage.png|Missile Madness' card image Missile MadnessH.png|Missile Madness' HD card MissileMadness.jpg|Missile Madness being played (1) LockonDoubledMint.jpg|Missile Madness being played (2) Pismachio MM.jpeg|Missile Madness being played (3) Old MissileMadnessStatNew.jpg|Missile Madness' statistics before update 1.24.6 Missile Madness statistics.png|Missile Madness' statistics before update 1.16.10 IMG 0242-1-.png|Missile Madness' statistics Just a Request for Missile Madness.jpg|Missile Madness being played (1) MissileMadnessE.png|Missile Madness being played (2) Trivia *After the RED update, Missile Madness's sound effect when it is played sometimes uses that of Shrink Ray's or Eureka's. *Missile Madness is the only signature superpower whose icon does not depict its corresponding hero's face. *So far, this is the only signature superpower in the game whose ability has been changed. *Despite it being a damaging Imp card, Toxic Waste Imp's ability only applies on the initial target while all others are unaffected (as seen in the boss battle of Big Mouth! Big Problem!). **This is due to a programming oversight. *This card is in both the and tribes, yet is part of neither the nor the class, which mainly correspond with those tribes. See also *Electrobolt *Stayin' Alive Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Science cards Category:Undroppable cards Category:Signature Superpowers Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Imps Category:Premium zombies Category:Imp cards Category:Superpowers